The New Girl
by greaser-outsider
Summary: Johnny brings a new girl to Ponyboy's house to see if she wants to live the greaser life. johnny falls in love with her...see wat he does about it. R& R please! DEDICATED TO MARIANNE, ALEXANDRA: the onlyppl that understand me; and GREASERS! COMPLETE
1. day 1 the night i met her

The Girl  
  
(this story is written is 1st person. Me being Johnny.) sadly, I only own one person.Trishan.  
  
One day, I was walking down the street to hunt for some football in our vacant lot because my dad had run me out of the house again.  
  
As I got there, I saw a girl playing in our vacant lot using our football. I went up to her and after staring at her for a while, I managed a soft 'hi.'  
  
I stood there and studied her: athletic, my height, my age, shy and has long, sorta greasy hair. Its like a girl version of me.  
  
"Your playing in our lot," I said coolly. "Sorry.I just moved here from New York and I don't know what the deal is here," she said," I don't know much about Oklahoma."  
  
"Okay.I'll explain this to you. But first you have to tell me your name."  
  
"Oh.. I forgot. I'm Trishan. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Johnny and the thing is that greasers live in the east and Socs. live in the west. Socs. like to jump greasers. So where do you live?  
  
"I live in the east too. Do I have to join this gang thing?"  
  
" If you want to. We rarely get jumped by Socs. and we don't kill. We only bring weapons like a switchblade for self-defense."  
  
"Why don't I see what it is to be a greaser for a couple of days. Say. like sleep over somewhere?"  
  
"Sure. I think Darry has someplace to stay in that house of his."  
  
We walked over to Darry's house and as soon as we entered the room; the room turned to us and became quiet. "Johhnycake has brought home a girl!" Steve yelled.  
  
I felt myself turn mild red but I took up the strength to at least introduce her. "Well. you guys.. this is Trishan. She just moved here and doesn't live far and wants to see if she could be a greaser. Can she bunk here for the night or nights?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Darry answered. 


	2. night 1 when i got to know her

"Yeah. That's alright with me. But I need to go home and get my clothes first, you dig?" she said.  
  
"Look! She's turned grease already!" Soda said.  
  
"What'd I do?" she asked looking shocked.  
  
"You said ' you dig'! that is what we always say!" Dally said in return.  
  
"Its getting late. I'm going to go home now," I said.  
  
"No! Wait! Johnny don't leave me! Can you please stay over here? With me?" she asked looking sad and pleading.  
  
"Fine. Ok. I' go home and get my clothes. We could drop by and get yours. We'll be back in a while ok?" I said.  
  
"Bye Johnny! Bye Mrs. Cade!" everyone yelled as I walked out the door.  
  
Once we got out, I excused myself and went back inside. "You guys! Can you please shut your traps?" I asked. "Yeah.Why not Johnnycake? As long as you admit that you like her."  
  
"Ummm. Well. Ok.I think.. Maybe. just a little bit.." I said turning mild red.  
  
As I turned around and went outside, a racket came from inside" Johnny's got a girlfriend!"  
  
"What was that all about?" Trishan asked.  
  
"I needed.Forgot my wallet" I answered returning back to my regular color.  
  
As we got home, Steve looked at us trying not to laugh," There has been a change of plans. We are all sleeping over and so you and your so called' just friend' are sleeping in Ponyboy's room." He said.  
  
"And we invited Cherry, Marcia, and Angela over for a game of Suck 'n Blow." Soda interrupted.  
  
"What's that?" Trishan asked.  
  
"Its when you take an index card and make it stay in front of your lips by sucking on it. And then you pass it to the next person with it still on your lips. If you drop it, then you kiss the person that you were passing it to." Two-bit said.  
  
Once they came in Cherry said," Ok! Lets get in a circle!"  
  
No one ever dropped it but sometimes on purpose. But once I had the card, the boys mad me laugh and so I had to kiss Trishan.  
  
That night, we were forced and locked into Ponyboy's room. The room was completely different. There was 2 blankets, no futon, three candles and a note on an index card. Trishan took it and read it aloud "You guys have fun!".  
  
"I'll play you for it, "she said out of the blue.  
  
"play me for what?"  
  
"the bed! Obviously we aren't going to both sleep in it!"  
  
But it turns out that we did. We slept foot to head but before that, we gossiped, ran our fingers thru the candles and gossiped.  
  
The next morning, I woke up with 6 pairs of eyes staring at me. I guess my jolt woke Tishan up because she woke up with a fright. 


	3. Morning at last!

"Good morning!" Soda said in his usual happy way," have a nice night?"  
  
"ummm.I guess so" I said.  
  
" I heard funny noises coming from this room," Ponyboy said.  
  
"Yeah. we.accidentally..had. some.. Of our fingers burned!" Trishan said holding up her hand and wiggling her fingers.  
  
"WHAT?!? NO SPARKS? NOTHING!?!?" Two-bit asked as the brightness faded from his face.  
  
"I guess not!" I said.  
  
"Anyway, newlyweds, I cooked eggs and you better go and eat some!" Ponyboy said with a wide grin on his face.  
  
As we went downstairs, the breakfast table had only two chairs which is very unusual because 3 of them live there.  
  
"what happened to the other chair?" I said.  
  
"it wont be fair for 3 people to sit at a table when the rest will sit on a couch. So we all decided for the newlyweds to sit there." Darry said. He whispered something to Ponyboy and Ponyboy went running to his room and came back with two candles.  
  
"what's that for?" Trishan asked.  
  
"For you guys of course!"  
  
"Whatever! I'll just go ahead and eat.." Trishan said while going over to the food. "Hey Johnny! Get the eggs in the middle of the plate!" Dally said. "Why? They all look the same to me." I said. "Just do it!" Dally said trying to be serious. I didn't answer back. No one wanted to fight him.  
  
As soon as I cut the eggs, I found a 50 cent ring. I quickly took it and hid it in my pocket.  
  
That night, we went over to the Dingo. 


	4. That night

Once we go there, Ponyboy saw Bryon and Mark so he went over to talk about Kathy. Soda and Steve went to the bar to go meet girls with Two-bit and Dally. Darry went outside to watch the car.  
  
Once we walked inside, everybody stared at us and chanted" Johnny's got a girl!"  
  
We Texan and a hustler go at it but when the switchblades came out, we started for home. Dally broke out in a run," I'll meet you guys at home. I don't want to be around when the fuzz'll get me!" sort of slowing down.  
  
Once we got home, we got really bored and went to the vacant lot. We saw 3 Socs. there and so Steve yelled," Greaser territory!"  
  
The Socs. ran as fast as they could. So after they left, we played a game of football. Trishan was so good, even Darry got beat.  
  
"Glory, Trishan! Were you on some sort of team?" Darry said.  
  
"No." she said turning slightly red," I was cut from all of the ones I tried out for cuz of some stupid coach."  
  
"Dang! Your coach really is stupid!" Steve said.  
  
That same night, we were to tired to be forced into the room so we just went ahead and did it ourselves. 


	5. the first morning as a couple

As I got in, I stuttered," T-T-T-Trishan..w-w-w-would you b-b-b-be a g-g-g- girlfriend?" I tossed her the 50 cent ring and felt myself turn red. So red I was sweating.  
  
"sure.. why not?" she answered," it wont hurt me will it?" she bit her lip.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
As I went to sleep, I whispered to myself" I have a girlfriend"  
  
"did you say something?"  
  
"Nothing...babe"  
  
The next morning, I awoke with Trishan gone but a racket going on downstairs.  
  
"Trishan has the ring!" I heard Ponboy shout.  
  
" I. um. just.found.it!" I heard her stutter in reply.  
  
"Ya.Right!" Steve said teasingly.  
  
"anyway.cut to the chase. are you or are you not?" Soda asked.  
  
"IM NOT SAYING YES AND IM NOT SAYING NO." I heard her protest really loud.  
  
" Whatever, what school are you going to come Monday?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"umm.whats that called? Oh yeah! Will Rogers High School!" she replied sort of dazed.  
  
"Really? I go to that high school! But you sounded really weird right now.did something happen?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm not telling!"  
  
"Fine.Fine.We'll wiggle it outta Johnny later." Dally said smiling.  
  
"no you wont!" I yelled from the door gesturing my mouth being zipped.  
  
I saw Soda smile and I ran for it but in two seconds, I was down. "Get up and tell us what happened!" Darry yelled, sitting on me.  
  
"okay.okay.." I said getting up. As soon as I got up, I made a break for the door. 


	6. vanished

Once I got to the vacant lot, I got real tired to I slowed down a lot. Once they caught up; they tackled me to the ground. "okay, with that small demonstration," Darry said sitting on me and panting hard," you wont get up this time." He showed no sign of weakness.  
  
I struggled beneath him," no you aint! You aint gonna make me!" I yelled over and over again.  
  
Out of the blue, I see a bright light. I knew that meant that Soda was showing his pearly whites. I screamed bloody murder- at least I tried to between muffled giggles.  
  
" I give! I give!," I repeated over and over," she. uhh. found it on Pony's desk!" I wasn't very good at acting and so they knew I was lying.  
  
I saw Soda about to smile again when I thought of a new subject," Trishan is all alone in the house!"  
  
"Quit lying, Johnnycake! She is right-" he looked around and saw she really wasn't there.  
  
He jumped off and hastily ran to the house. Somehow, I managed to get there first. I whistled the whistle I taught her last night. I heard a reply but from far away.  
  
We looked all over the place until we came across an open window in the bathroom. Since I was the smallest, I climbed through.  
  
I saw her lounging on the roof with a book and some cigarettes. She looked and just said coolly," hi babe." She somehow had no expression.  
  
" what are you doing out here," I asked impatiently.  
  
" I just wanted to think 'n stuff. What'd ya do at the lot?"  
  
" they tried to get it out of me-" I went to the window to check for the guys," and you-," I remembered Ponyboy was here and looked," were together."  
  
"oh really? Well they might find a surprise in their ice box and stuff missing. Like no beer and cake, Two- bit's blade, Steve's Soda and the other things. 


	7. The Little Stroll

We were laughing our heads off when the gang found us.  
  
"what are you guys doing here?" Soda asked.  
  
"cant you see? We are laughing our heads off!" Trishan replied between laughs.  
  
"of course we can see that!" Steve said with a face full of chocolate," Anyway.. we are goin' to the Dingo. You lovers wanna come?"  
  
"Naw. I'll just stay here," Trishan replied.  
  
"Yeah. I'll stay too," I said. I was looking forward to a nice night. It wasn't like me, I guess I got high on the sticks.  
  
Shortly after they left, we took a little stroll to the lot. For some reason, we just went past the lot and headed straight to the park.  
  
It was getting really dark and cold. Trishan was just wearin a tank top and she was shiverin' like hell.  
  
So I gave her my jean jacket just for a while.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
For some reason, I turned red. I was so calm though. It wasn't anyone's turf. It was just left to the kids and couples.  
  
We saw Tim Shepard and his gang there with a bunch or girls. They were so loud and having what they called fun it was like a mini beer blast.  
  
"Hey grease! Brought a girl with ya I see. Why don't ya come over here and have some fun with her?!" Tim said with a girl in his lap.  
  
" Naw. We'll just walk around. Thanks anyway," I replied turning redder than ever and pretending to want to.  
  
"Suite yourselves!" he said getting back to his so called business.  
  
"We just went around and just talked and stuff I don't want to say. Nothing disgusting though. We had so much fun, I couldn't remember all of it.  
  
The next morning, we both woke up on the park bench.  
  
"What time is it?" Trishan asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
" I don't know. I don't have a watch." "I guess we should just go home then. I'll race ya!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
We raced and she won just 'cause I let her. Once we got in, Darry said," Where have you guys been? We have been worried sick!"  
  
"We were at the park, mom." Trishan said holding back all of her laughter.  
  
"Hahaha. Very funny. Just tell us where the cake is. We're hungry!" Steve said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Under the sink."  
  
"And I know you have my blade." Two-bit said.  
  
"Under Ponyboy's mattress." 


	8. shepard and his flock

"Anyway, what did you guys do last night?" Dally asked very interested.  
  
"We ran into the Shepard Gang up by the park havin' a mini beer blast," I said turning red for no reason.  
  
"Oh really? Is that it? Still nothing?" Two-bit said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second, Ponyboy?" I asked.  
  
"Whatever it is, you could just say it right-" I cut him off and asked rather pleadingly," PLEASE?"  
  
"Alright! Alright!" he answered.  
  
As we walked over to his room, he said," Hey Johnny, What's the matter? You never did this! What did you really do last night?"  
  
"That's what I want to know! I have no idea what I did last night. I wasn't myself last night and I sorta got high." I said.  
  
"well, okay, were the Shepards the only ones there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, let's go find them!"  
  
Little did I know, that Trishan was having the almost same talk with the other guys. After a while, we heard a racket from the kitchen like they each picked up a blonde chick.  
  
"What's all this about?" I asked.  
  
"That's what we want to know! What did you do last night?" Steve said between his evil yet teasing laughter. 


	9. an unhappy ending

We walked over to the park to find the Shepards in their hangover stage. "hey, hey, hey, Dally!" Tim said.very high.  
  
"hey man! I want to know what you did last night." Dally replied.  
  
" it was fun man..very fun!" Tim said.  
  
" what did you do?"  
  
" I told you? Didn't I? If I didn't. we had a small blast! And those two people were there too." He pointed at me and Trish.  
  
"what'd they do?" Dally asked so we don't need to talk to him.  
  
"nothing much. Just laughed their heads off." He just kept laughing and then he passed out.  
  
"hey.I never asked you what you did in NY." Dally said turning to Trishan.  
  
"I'm not proud.. But I beat people up."  
  
" You? Beat people up? Your not pullin' my leg are you?"  
  
"nah." she turned red.  
  
"what's your pet name?"  
  
"didn't have one.too lazy to make one up."  
  
"then you must be the mysterious girl that beat people up with bike chains!"  
  
" its something I'm not proud of."  
  
"okay. your getting me scared right now." The boys said and backed away.  
  
I guess she still was totally hung over because she laughed and passed out cold.  
  
"what's up with the passing out? Is it a fad or something?" Two-bit said trying to crack a joke. We just stared at him." What? I was just kidding!" he said stuttering.  
  
" so what are we gonna do?" Darry said," carry her or wait 'till she wakes up?"  
  
"carry her.she has to go home. But good thing she ain't wearin' a skirt or Two-bit here'll try to look up it." I replied giving Two-bit the cold eye.  
  
It was a long walk for Darry because he carried her half the way. We caught Two-bit tryin to look up her shirt. I gave him a good one over the head though.  
  
When we got home, she woke up. "Sorry guys! I need to go home! Its just Sunday right?" without waiting for the answer, she got up.got her things and left.  
  
I ran outside and said," what's the rush?"  
  
"family"  
  
just then, Paul Holden came with his red Mustang. "hey babe, need a ride?"  
  
"she doesn't so back off" I said fighting for my girl.  
  
"you better---" he was cut off by the scream I made.  
  
Two seconds later, the gang was out. "is there a problem, PAUL?" Darry asked.  
  
"no, DARREL." And then he zoomed off.  
  
"what happened?" Soda asked.  
  
"he tried to pick up -" I looked around.Trishan wasn't there.  
  
I broke out in a run."Wait Johnny!" they ran after me. I ran all the way to Trishan's. ( I knew where she lived because we went over there not too long ago =p)  
  
There was loud laughter and blaring music. I rang the doorbell. A boy about my age answered. "hi.where's Trish-" he cut me off and yelled," TRISHAN!"  
  
She came to the door with another girl." Oh! Ito young lalake na sinasabi ko!" she told the girl and pointed at me.  
  
" do you know what she is saying?" I whispered to Soda. He just shrugged.  
  
All of a sudden, the girl pointed at me. "you must be Johnny! I'm Azia.(asia)"  
  
"hi" I said and turned really red. "your right! They are cute!" she said to Trish.  
  
"come in" she said. I looked around. There was 5 girls, including my girl and 1 boy. "Azia, Bianca, Camille, Marianne, Yman, this is Steve, Soda, Johnny, Two-bit, Darry, Dally and Ponyboy. Lets go over to the Dingo. You know! The place I was telling you about."  
  
"fine by me. How's about you?" Azia asked. " Yeah. Sure" they all answered.  
  
We left and when we got to the dingo, there was a fight. Azia wanted to see so we stayed.  
  
Trishan wanted some coke so she just went right through, absent mindedly. She almost got slashed but I cut in to save her. I was stabbed right in the torso. I died. Not on the spot. Everything was turning black and all I could hear was the screams of Trishan saying," NOOO! I LOVE YOU JOHNNY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" and sirens. And then.I blanked out. 


	10. HAHAHA! JUST KIDDING! heres the real end...

Hahaha..JUST KIDDING!  
  
I woke up in the hospital bed, Trishan sitting in the chair. It was awfully dark.  
  
I yawned and I saw Soda step out of the shadows.  
  
"hey, Trish, I think you should go to sleep," he said.  
  
"but I aint sleepy," she replied after a large yawn.  
  
"I think you are..now go outside, I'll stay here for a while."  
  
She slowly dragged her feet out of the door.  
  
"hey, Soda, where am I?" I asked.  
  
"your in the hospital, thank goodness your awake," he replied.  
  
"how long have I been here?" I asked, trying to sit up, but found myself too weak.  
  
"two days." He answered calmly.  
  
"hey, why'd you send her out?" I asked.  
  
"she hadn't left this room for two days. Only to go to the john."  
  
"oh my. That must stink. Hey, where are the others?"  
  
"they're outside. Probably eating."  
  
"hey soda?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"am I gonna die?"  
  
"I hope not! What would the world be without Johnnycake?" he said, with his world famous grin.  
  
He made me smile. I don't know how he does that but he just did. I reached up to go and playfully punch him, but I was held back by needles connected to wires.  
  
"ow!" I said as one of them shifted.  
  
"just stay still," Soda said, ringing the nurse button. "you called?" a young nurse said.  
  
"yeah. A needle came out," Soda said for me as if I was a baby or dieing.  
  
Am I dieing? I asked myself, is this why I am feeling weak?  
  
It hit me. I was.  
  
"hey soda. I wanna talk to the other guys," I said.  
  
He slowly went outside and fetched the others.  
  
And they slowly filed in.  
  
"hey johnnycake," Dally said.  
  
"hey john," everyone else said, in different times.  
  
They all looked dirty; unshaved and not changed.  
  
"hey, thanks for always being here. Im sorry for leaving this way."  
  
I said that and then I wiped out.  
  
"say bye to Trish," I said as my last words. 


End file.
